Tormenta oportuna
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Mi primer 8059. No se que poner de resumen asi que espero les guste


Para mi se me hace que algo le hizo falta -_-

Es mi primer 8059, esta escrito desde hace año y medio, escondido por ahí junto a otro tanto de fic´s -_-

El poema del final es un poema chino de Chan Wu Kien. Espero les guste esto.

Recuerden los personajes de KHR! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

Tormenta oportuna.

Llovía. Las gotas se escuchaban al golpear el techo.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien, comprendo- decía Yamamoto con una voz un tanto afligida.

-¿Estás seguro? Igual puedo ponerme un impermeable, tomar un paraguas e ir hasta allá- contesto la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Descuida Hayato, ya tendremos otra oportunidad- le respondió

-Idiota del beisbol-La voz del albino sonó un tanto preocupada- entonces, te veré mañana.-dijo para después colgar.

Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato, guardianes de la Lluvia y la Tormenta, respectivamente, del Decimo capo de Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, llevaban una relación de pareja de más de dos años, sin embargo, por el montón de misiones que habían tenido que realizar, separados, no habían podido verse en más de tres meses.

Yamamoto suspiro y dejo el teléfono, se acerco a la ventana y maldijo al clima, por primera vez odiaba la lluvia, aún no podía creerse que solo en la mañana que había llegado el sol resplandecía y parecía un horno, sin embargo ahora estaba totalmente enfurecido, fuertes vientos y una lluvia tormentosa.

Observo el cielo gris y le recordó a su jefe y amigo cuando se enfurecía y es a pesar de los años Tsuna se había convertido en uno de los mejores jefes de Vongola, pero cuando alguien lo hacía enojar, era de temer pues su carácter cambiaba del dulce y amable a uno totalmente desquiciado.

Las nubes negras rodeaban todo el cielo, pensó en Hibari Kyoya cuando alguien ponía de mal humor a su pareja, lo abrazaba tan posesivamente sin importarle los reclamos o golpes, se lo llevaba y no los veías hasta el día siguiente.

La niebla comenzaba a aparecer, oculta en algún lado simplemente llego, tal como Mukuro Rokudo y Chrome Dokuro, no sabían aun a ciencia cierta si eran aliados o enemigos pero, siempre estaban pendientes de la familia y nunca sabrías cómo y cuándo aparecerán.

El sol tenía un buen rato oculto entre las nubes negras haciendo la atmosfera fría, desolada, y nostálgica justo como cuando faltaba su sempai, Sasagawa Ryohei. Ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin su ayuda? Realmente le agradecía todo lo que había hecho para que su relación se diera y no tenerlo cerca era un tanto solitario.

Un trueno retumbo y se le vino a la mente el menor de los guardianes, Lambo, el estruendoso sonido invadió sus oídos, recordó sus berrinches, que sacaban de quicio a cualquiera. En especial a Gokudera.

¡Oh! !Su Gokudera! La tormenta seguía furiosa, justo como debía estar su amor en esos momentos. Las gotas de la lluvia resbalaban por el cristal llevándose con ellas el rastro de suciedad y maldad. Maldijo a la lluvia. Trato de sacarse sus pensamientos deprimentes, estando atrapado en su casa, sin papeleo que hacer, con tal clima, opto por irse a la cama temprano.

Y como si el mundo lo odiase, se fue la luz.

-Genial, ahora estoy a oscuras en medio de la sala- dijo molesto.

Camino hasta un mueble y saco una vela, pronto la luz del fuego ilumino tenuemente la habitación. Se disponía a ir a su cuarto cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ahí, en la entrada, escurriendo con un impermeable amarillo y el paraguas descompuesto, estaba Hayato.

-Go…Gokudera-El moreno estaba sorprendido

-Tsk, no puedo esperar hasta mañana- dijo el albino mientras se quitaba el empapado impermeable.

Un fuerte viento soplo apagando por completo la vela. Solo se escucho el crujir de la puerta al cerrarse y muy pronto sintió la calidez del cuerpo contrario. Los besos empezaron, caminando en las penumbras hasta caer en el colchón.

Sentí sus labios en los míos, un beso hambriento y apasionado, lo deseaba y el también, en esos momentos recordé un poema que dijo mi padre hace ya mucho tiempo.

"Maldije la lluvia que azotaba el techo y no me dejaba dormir,

El viento maldije que vino a robarme galas del jardín.

Pero tú llegaste, y alabe la lluvia cuando te quitaste la empapada túnica,

Y al viento di gracias porque con sus soplos apago mi lámpara."

Y por primera vez, en toda esa tarde-noche, di gracias al clima, que te trajo a mí para darte el calor de la compañía.

* * *

hmmmmm...

Bombas, opiniones etc etc en los rw D:


End file.
